Anisotropic conductive films in which conductive particles are dispersed in an insulating resin binder are widely used when mounting electronic components such as IC chips to substrates. There is a strong demand to increase the capacity of an anisotropic conductive film to capture conductive particles on bumps and to be able to avoid shorting by narrowing the pitch of bumps, which accompany the high-density mounting of electronic components of recent years.
To adapt anisotropic conductive films to this demand, various techniques for regularly disposing conductive particles in an array have been investigated. For example, a technique of disposing conductive particles with a single layer by laying conductive particles over a stretched film and biaxially stretching the film (Patent Document 1), a technique of holding conductive particles on a substrate using magnetism and transferring the conductive particles to an adhesive film to arrange the conductive particles in a prescribed array (Patent Document 2), and the like are known.